The prior art is exemplified by an armband manufactured and sold under the trademark AIRCAST.RTM. and a related device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,918. The device of the subject patent relies upon an inflatable bladder. Also employed, however, is a unit having a non inflatable bladder. The deficiencies of the subject construction are numerous. They do not readily permit application of hot or cold since a bag of air is basically an insulator at both extremes of temperature. Another relevant patent is U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,951 which contains an adjustable pressure point. Again, it fails to address the thermal properties which can be important. U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,302 by the same inventor involves 2 opposing means for applying transaxial compression. U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,755 references a resilient support with a gel filled cushion pad to apply against the ankle. A vacuum chamber is involved in the process and complex sealing is employed. Another related patent is U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,801 again utilizing an orthopedic gel pad, but even requiring stiff supports. What the prior art has failed to address is the desirability for being able to precondition the point of pressure as to temperature. In orthopedic applications, normally for the first 72 hours after injury, cold packs are employed. After those 72 hours, quite often a heated pad is to be applied to assist in the healing or curative process.